My Wish This Year
by xiiao
Summary: Eriol signed Syao up to be a Santa Claus at the mall.. What happens with Saku, Tomo, and Mei decide to sit on "Santa"s lap and say what THEY want for Christmas?


My Wish This Year  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
I hate having to write Eriol Hiiragizawa.. I think he's evilly hard to write properly. O_o;; Anyway.. Enjoy..  
  
----------  
  
"Goddamn it!" Syaoran spat, as the blue haired boy began to push him through the crowded mall and so the costumer service. A list of names had been called over the intercom, and Syaoran Li was one of the names listed. "What did you get me into this time?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing, my cute relative." He said, continuing to push Syaoran with a slight smile placed on him. He shoved him in front of the costumer service desk and then stood along side him while another girl, most likely in her 20's smiled and asked what they needed.  
  
"Ah. This one was called on the intercom." Eriol said, pointing at the brown haired boy next to him, which was on eighteen years old.  
  
"Oh! Did you sign yourself up for the Santa thing?"  
  
"YOU!" Syaoran said, shooting a glare at the one beside him. "NO! I DID NOT SIGN UP!"  
  
"Oh." She said, offering a look of pity to the boy. "Too bad, let's go get you dressed. Mr. Tashiyako will instruct you before you're placed outside." She said, stepping out from her seat in the costumer service and leading the two boys to a room near the bathroom. Eriol smiled, pushing Syaoran, while he struggled to run off.  
  
----------  
  
Sakura smiled, roaming the mall with her two best friends, no doubt looking for presents for their friends. She had been dressed to fit the weather, a white shirt, blue jeans, and a light pink coat placed over it all. Tomoyo had been walking alongside Sakura, her own dark lavender hair left down to her waist, while her small figure adorned in a sapphire, casual, long sleeved dress. Meiling was walking slightly ahead of the two, taking glance in the windows of the stores placed in the Tomoeda Mall. She had been dressed in black pants, and a her long sleeved shirt, with a black coat placed over herself.  
  
"Meiling-chan?" Sakura said, waiting for Meiling to look behind her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know Li-kun really well.. Any ideas what I should get him?" She said, taking a glance down, her hands placed in front of her, with her cheeks flushing a shade of pink. Tomoyo chuckled while Meiling stopped and took a glance in her bag, making sure not to list off anything that she had already bought for him. She began to list at least 10 things, while Sakura stared at her stupidly.  
  
"Good idea, Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo said, smiling. Walking ahead, dragging Sakura along side of her, and running into one of the stores. "We can check here, first, to see if anything he'd like is here." Meiling nodded, lightly, and followed them into one of the stores.  
  
  
Sakura began to walk around, eyeing some of the items sitting on the shelf and paused every once in awhile and picked up something, examining it before setting it down and then continuing on her search for a Christmas present.  
  
"How about this?" Sakura said, holding up a present (A/N: How am I supposed to know what to get Syaoran for a present..), Meiling shook her head. Sakura nodded, and set it back down and began to roam through everything.  
  
Meiling broke into a fit of laughs as she held up one the teddy bears. Tomoyo came over to her and stared at the bear, it being one of the beanie baby attic treasures (TY bears), looking at the tag she saw that it's name was "Mei Li". "Do I look like that, Tomoyo-chan?" She said, laughing. The teddy bear had on a red kimono, and the bear was a white one. Tomoyo shook her head, laughing.  
  
"Here's a Sakura one!" Tomoyo said, pointing at a pink bear, with a little pink Sakura flower on it. (A/N: What is with me and these teddy bears?)  
  
"That one reminds me of you--" Meiling said, pointing to a lavender bear, who had little wings on it's back.  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo said, puzzled.  
  
"I don't know." Meiling shrugged and walked off, Tomoyo following her, over to Sakura and helping her pick out a present for Syaoran, so that they could at least finish shopping and buy some things for themselves. The present for Syaoran ended up being a stuffed animal that was gray and white -- it was a wolf, of course.  
  
----------  
  
Syaoran growled at Eriol, who was standing at one of the fences that surrounded Syaoran, who was now dressed as a Santa Claus, with his outfit completed making him look nothing like Syaoran. He quietly mouthed 'I hate you', before another child sat on his lap and he was forced to listen to their wishes of what they wanted for Christmas.  
  
'I want a doll house.'  
  
'Can I have a video game for Christmas?'  
  
'I want a doll.'  
  
'Books.'  
  
'A sled.'  
  
'An art set!' Yes, the list went on and on, to the widest range of presents. The bad part, besides the whole situation, was that Syaoran would have to listen to each and every child's wish and then take a picture for at least another hour or two! Oh, yes, Eriol deserved to be shot for putting him in this situation.  
  
'A computer!'  
  
'A gun.. Yes.. A gun.. Ahahahaha.'  
  
'I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD!'  
  
Would the torture EVER end?  
  
No, of course not.  
  
"Oh! Hey Sakura-san!" Eriol said, walking over to the group of girls who were carrying bags of things, and were obviously in need of a break. Each one had set their bags down and Tomoyo had given him a hug, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Eriol-kun." Sakura said, taking a seat, without noticing that Syaoran was playing Santa Claus, who was now severly blushing (yes, it was probably a blushing disorder..), not that it was noticeable beneath the white beard and fake glasses that they had make him wear. "Why are you hanging around the Santa?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just waiting to get my chance." He said, while the girls finally noticed that they were now standing at the end of the line. "Just for fun." He added when Meiling gave him a 'That's not Santa, you idiot' type of look.  
  
"Really?! Oh! That sounds like fun," Sakura said, clasping her hands together and giggling innocently. "I want to, too, then!" Syaoran continued to keep his eyes on the group of girls, and continued to pray that they were not going to try anything, especially sit on his lap and give him their wishes for what they wanted for Christmas. Too bad.. The line was slowly moving, and people were now gathering behind the group of girls.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "I'll film it! It'll be so kawaii! What about you, Meiling-chan? Why don't you go ahead, too." Once again, Meiling her one of her looks that said, 'That's not Santa, you idiot'.. But sighed, figuring that she had nothing better to do and nodded.  
  
Slowly the line dimmed, and there was only a few children left, including the teenagers who were waiting patiently, plotting what they would say.  
  
'Don't let HIM' Syaoran mouthed, motioning toward Eriol, who was next in line 'sit on my lap.. Please.. I beg you..' But, the man who took the pictures merely smiled as Eriol came up and sat on Syaoran's lap, grinning, evilly.  
  
"Hey my cute relative. How are things going for you?" Syaoran tried his best not to shove him off, but could not resist the urge and shoved him after the picture was taken. Eriol smiled, laughed, and walked off, turning and waving at him.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Santa!" He said, laughing, while Sakura came up and sat on Syaoran's lap. She was giggling, innocently, of course.  
  
"I don't know what I wish for this year," she said sweetly. Yes, Sakura still believed in Santa Claus, even though she was now a lovely eighteen year old. No one had ever taken the responsibility to tell her that Santa was only a myth. "You can bring me whatever you wish."  
  
"O-okay.." Syaoran Santa stuttered, blushing, but again, it was not obvious. Sakura nodded, hugging him while her picture was taken, and then thanked him, giggling, and running off to stand next to Eriol, who was still laughing. Meiling quietly walked up and sat on his lap, while Syaoran blushed once again.  
  
"Uh.. Hi.." She said, staring at him, no doubt noticing the resemblance that he held with Syaoran. It struck her that he WAS Syaoran, but couldn't help but give him her little wish as well. "My wish this year is to be with my loved one, even if he loves someone else. Does that make sense, Santa? If you could tell him that I miss him.. And I'd like to be with him this Christmas, I'd be really happy." Syaoran paused, nodded lightly. Meiling grinned, hugged him tightly, and kissed him on the cheek when the picture was taken. She looked at him, smiled, and whispered "Hey Syaoran-kun, having fun?" Before getting off his lap and running over Eriol and Sakura, where one of the people dressed as 'Santa's Helpers' handed them their photos.  
  
"That was so cute!" Tomoyo squeeled.  
  
----------  
  
Finally, Syaoran got off his shift and went to meet his friends, who found him sitting on one of the benches, laughing and talking about what they had done today.  
  
"You know, that was nice of you, Syaoran-kun." Meiling said, standing up, running to him and linking her arm in his, ignoring the fact that Syaoran was, of course, going out with Sakura. "Being Santa for everyone and all."  
  
"HOE?!" Sakura screamed. He blushed heavily. Eriol was laughing again. Tomoyo grinned, taking out her camera and stepped back, filming everyone.  
  
----------  
  
After note:  
A non-coupling, sort of, Christmas fiction. I hope you enjoyed. ^^;; Merry Christmas, and happy holidays, everyone. Please, review! :B 


End file.
